Slender: Perdu dans la forêt
by amiedu13
Summary: J'ouvrais les yeux, me tenant la tête en gémissant. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Je me trouvais dans une forêt en pleine nuit. Observant les alentours, je remarquai quelque chose, posé au pied d'un arbre, face à moi. C'était une lampe de poche et une note. 'Trouve les huit pages" (Pas les pages du jeu, map différente!)


_**NDA**__: alors, voici la réécriture d'une histoire Slender que j'ai écrite il y a plus de deux ans. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Par contre, __**les pages sont en français**__ et et __**certaines ne sont pas celles du jeu**__. En plus, le __**map est différente**__._

J'ouvrais les yeux, me tenant la tête en gémissant. Lentement, je tentai de me lever mais je perdais l'équilibre et m'écroulai lamentablement contre un arbre. Je fermais les yeux et ne bougeait pas pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de me réveiller complètement. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Je me trouvais dans une forêt en pleine nuit, alors que même la lune ne traversait pas le feuillage des arbres. J'ai l'horrible impression de me retrouver dans un film d'horreur, un film dans lequel le héros finit par mourir d'une manière atroce. Je déglutis, cette simple idée m'horrifiant. Observant les alentours, je remarquai quelque chose, posé au pied d'un arbre, face à moi. Tout doucement, je m'approchai et prenais les deux objets qui était posés par terre. Tout abord une lampe de poche qui, je le confirmai en l'essayant, marchait encore et un bout de papier, avec marqué dessus ''Trouve les huit pages''. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? J'ai surtout envie de sortir de cette forêt et de rentrer chez moi. Mais... la personne qui a écrit cela est sûrement celle qui m'a amené ici... Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je suis là et même si je vais m'apporter des problèmes, je voudrais quand même savoir.

Je me mis donc à marcher dans les bois sombres, incertains de si j'avais réellement avancé ou si, depuis le départ, je n'avais que tourner en rond, passant toujours devant des arbres et parfois par de petits sentiers qui me semblait tous être les mêmes. Mais finalement, j'arrivais devant une construction des plus... insolites. Il s'agissait de quatre murs formant une croix. J'en fis le tour pour voir si il n'y avait rien et quelque chose finit par attirer mon attention. Accrochée à l'un des murs se trouvait une feuille. Jetant des regards autour de moi, je m'avançais tout doucement. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je fis volte-face, m'attendant à voir quelqu'un mais tout ce que je vis fut des arbres. Malgré tout, je m'avançais dans les ténèbres, me disant que ce ne devait être qu'un animal. Ce devait être ça, pourtant, je n'avais rien entendu...

Secouant la tête, je me retournai et m'approchai de la feuille. Je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait certainement de l'une des huit pages dont parlait la note. Un frisson me traversa alors que je l'arrachai, me la faisant presque lâcher. Plus lentement cette fois-ci, je me retournai vers les arbres et cette fois-ci encore, je ne vis personne. Peu rassuré, j'étudiai la page. Dessus se trouvait dessiner un homme, aux longs bras et à la tête blanche, le visage n'ayant pas était dessiné. Ce dessin me mit mal à l'aise, et je jetai un regard derrière moi, avec l'horrible impression que quelque chose allait surgir d'entre les arbres. Cependant, rien ne se trouvait là-bas. Alors, cette idée profondément inscrite dans mon esprit, j'allais rangeai la page dans ma poche quand je remarqua un message, écrit en dessus du dessin.

Il est là

Quoi ? Je déglutis, la respiration rapide, les yeux rivés au sol. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est-là ? Il y avait-il réellement quelqu'un derrière moi tout à l'heure ? Non, c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Oui, ce n'était que mon imagination. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste mon imagination.

Riant de ma propre bêtise, je fourrai la page dans la poche de mon jean et me remis en marche. Plus vite j'aurai trouvé les autres pages et plus vite je pourrai partir d'ici.

Pourtant, même si j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait personne ici, je pouvais sentir un regard posé sur moi. Plus je marchai, plus ce regard se faisait perçant. Je jetai de temps en temps de brefs coups d'œil vers les ténèbres au delà des arbres, ne me retournant sous aucuns prétextes, par peur de me retrouver face à celui qui m'observait.

Bien que je marchai déjà rapidement, je me surprenais à accélérer parfois, quand un frisson traversait mon échine. La sensation était suivie d'un froid qui me gelait presque sur place, puis d'un coup, le froid disparaissait. Je marchai pendant quelques mètres tranquillement, puis la sensation revenait, accompagné par le froid. Comme si ce qui m'épiait jouait, comme un chat jouant avec un souris pour mieux la dévorer. Mais quoi que ce soit, la chose me suivant ne se lassait pas de son petit jeu, le répétant encore et encore.

« Je suis en train de devenir paranoïaque, pensais-je. Ça doit être ça. Il n'y a aucune chance que quelque chose me poursuive ! »

Si... quelque chose me poursuivait ! Mais ça... ça ne devait être qu'une blague. Oui, mes amis avaient sûrement voulu se venger de la petite blague que je leur avais fait subir, la semaine dernière ! Ils m'ont emmené ici après s'être mis d'accord pour me jouer une bonne blague. Dès que j'aurais trouvé les huit pages, ils sortiront des bois en rigolant. On aime bien se faire peur comme ça, pour se marrer. Ils ont juste vraiment réussi leur coup.

Réaliser cela m'avait calmé, je marchai plus sereinement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi avoir peur si la personne qui me suivait était l'une de celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance ?

Je me stoppai en apercevant des rangées de conteneurs. J'en comptais trois verticales et horizontales. Même le sentiment de confiance que je ressentais ne me rassura pas à l'idée de devoir m'y aventurer. N'importe qui pourrait me suivre sans que je le remarque, il lui suffirait de se cacher derrière un conteneur. Mais tout de même, je m'avançais dans une rangée, regardant vivement sur ma droite et sur ma gauche, attentif aux moindres bruits et à la moindre ombre. Où pouvait donc se trouvait la seconde page ? Malheureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas dans la première rangée. Respirant profondément, je m'aventurais dans la seconde rangée, d'un pas légèrement hésitant. Il n'y avait aucune dans celle-ci non plus. Rapidement, j'avais examiné tous les conteneurs, tous sauf un. Il se trouvait au bout de la dernière rangée, de la rouille et de la crasse le recouvrant, comme tous les autres conteneurs. J'en faisais le tour et à peine la page passa dans mon champ de vision que je l'arrachai et comme pour l'autre, l'examinais.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le buste d'un homme qui était dessiné, ressemblant à celui de l'autre page. Un sentiment de malaise me prit lorsque je regardais le visage de l'homme ou plutôt ce qui devrait être son visage. La feuille avait été laissée blanche a cet endroit et je me compris vite que ça avait été fait exprès. L'absence de yeux, de nez, de bouche rendait le personnage inhumain, presque monstrueux... J'arrêtais mon examen du dessin et préférai lire le message écrit sur la page.

Il t'observe

Je relisais le message, espérant avoir mal lu. Si tout cela était une bonne blague, alors ça allait trop loin. Le sentiment de peur me rongeant continuait à grandir, alors que je rangeais la page dans ma poche. Je relevais la tête mais soudainement, je me figea.

Ma lampe torche éclairant un conteneur en face de moi, je m'avançais en tremblant. Un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que je sois à deux mètre du conteneur et je me figeais à nouveau en entendant le hululement d'une chouette. Toute ma confiance en moi, tout mon courage avait disparu. La peur et l'angoisse m'avaient complètement envahi, jusque dans mes os. Prenant une grande inspiration, je parcourais la distance me séparant du conteneur.

Il n'y avait rien. Affolé, je regardais les alentours, balayant la forêt et les autres conteneurs des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose derrière le conteneur ! Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais vu une ombre ! Elle se tenait là, à... à m'observer. Mais elle était partie. Qui que ce soit, cette personne se trouvait dans les bois.

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration, me répétant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Rien d'autre, juste un blague. Je me calmais tant bien que mal et me retournais, faisant face à la forêt.

Et un instant, ce fut cette chose qui me fit face.

À peine l'avais-je vu qu'elle avait disparu. Mais je savais ce que j'avais vu. L'homme sans visage. Il était là, je l'avais vu. Il me regardait dans mon dos, à même pas trois mètres de moi. Cette chose, cet homme, que me veut-il ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est mes amis qui ont organisés tout ça... pas vrai ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me tromper ?! Je veux partir d'ici !

Mais je dois trouver les huit pages... si je ne fais pas ça, je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici, je le sais. Mais cet homme... non ! Ce n'est pas un film, un jeu ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Je ne suis pas en danger ! Pourquoi j'en ai l'impression alors ? C'est la réalité, et dans la réalité les monstres, ça n'existe pas. C'est pas un jeu.

Je regardais la forêt une dernière fois avant de partir à la recherche d'une autre page. Je sentais la chose me suivre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Qui était-ce ? Elle était bien trop grande pour être une de mes connaissances...

J'aperçus un bâtiment blanc devant moi. Je regardais à l'intérieur par une fenêtre mais ne put voir que des murs blancs. Étrangement, cette couleur me semblait sombre... Une porte se trouvait côté de la fenêtre, j'hésitai à entrer. Il allait me suivre, c'est certain.

Je n'arrive même plus à me convaincre qu'il s'agit d'une blague. Ça va beaucoup trop loin. J'ai l'impression que lorsque la chose m'aura rattrapé... je mourrai. Si il s'avérait que cette chose n'est pas mon ami...

Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre et regardai à tour de rôle la porte et la sombre forêt. J'avais fait mon choix. J'entrai dans la maison délabrée, elle semblait abandonnée depuis un bon bout de temps. Je fis le tour du rez-de-chaussé mais n'y trouvant rien, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers menant à l'étage et commençai à monter. Soudain, un frisson me traversa la colonne vertébrale et je sus que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière derrière moi. Malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser ''Ne te retourne pas''. Quelque chose de mauvais m'arriverait si je me retournais. Ma main droite serrant la rampe de l'escalier, je continuai à monter les marches, une à une, en tremblant. Une odeur nauséabonde provenait de l'étage. Et en voyant l'état du couloir, je compris qu'il s'était passé des choses ici dont je ne veux pas connaître la nature. Le rez-de-chaussé de la maison pouvait avoir été abîmé par le temps, mais l'étage... qu'était-il arrivé ?

Le papier peint sur les murs avait été arraché et éparpillé sur le sol, qui était couvert de poussière et, dans certains endroits, d'un liquide séché d'un marron rougeâtre. Je détournais les yeux en me rendant compte que j'en connaissais peut être le nom. Alors, je remarquai une lumière qui clignotait au fond du couloir, de l'autre côté d'une porte laissée entrouverte, comme pour m'inciter à rentrer dans la pièce. C'est ce que je fis. De toutes les pièces que j'avais vu, c'était la seule à ne pas être peinte en blanc. Un cadre photo se trouvait par terre, mais je ne le pris pas, mes yeux fixés dessus.

La fillette se trouvant sur la photo, je me rappelai, a disparu depuis huit ans. C'était passé au journal. Un matin, sa mère était allée dans sa chambre pour la réveiller mais la chambre était vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. La pauvre petite n'a jamais été retrouvée. Cependant, la famille avait commencé à trouver des dessins, selon eux, après sa disparition. Certains jours, ils se réveillant et en entrant dans la chambre de l'enfant, il y avait une feuille accroché à la fenêtre. Ils ont arrêté d'en trouver deux mois après la disparition. Au total, la famille avait cinq ou six feuilles...

Je levais les yeux du cadre pour les porter sur la feuille accrochée au mur. Tremblant de peur, je l'arrachai. Je lisais les mots qui y étaient marqués avec beaucoup de mal.

Regarde pas ou il t'aura

Je l'avais regardé. Je l'avais regardé ! Non, non, non ! Mes amis ne sont pas comme ça, ils ne chercheraient pas à me faire si peur ! Ils ne se serviraient pas d'une histoire pour me faire peur, pas quand le ravisseur n'a jamais été capturé...

Le ravisseur... n'a jamais été capturé.

Sans même réfléchir, je fourrai la page dans ma poche et levai la tête vers le miroir se trouvant sur le bureau.

Il était là, dans le couloir, sa tête blanche me regardant, ses longs bras le long du corps. Je n'osais pas respirer, ni même cligner des yeux, par peur qu'en les rouvrant, il se trouve juste derrière moi. Je continuai à le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse soudainement. Regardant pour la dernière fois la photo par terre, je retournai au rez-de-chaussé. Je vis la forme de l'homme se dirigeant vers une pièce, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Je partis le plus vite possible de la maison et retournai dans les bois. Mais je ne courais pas, me disant qu'il pourrait m'entendre et me suivre plus facilement.

Une nouvelle fois, je marchais au hasard dans la forêt, suivi par je ne sais quoi. Que dois-je faire ? Il faut que je parte d'ici, que je mette fin à cette...est-ce que c'est seulement une blague ? Je ne sais plus, je... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois trouver ces stupides pages !

Je continuais de marcher, bien que perdu dans mes pensées. Tout ça... était-ce vraiment l'œuvre de mes amis ? Était-ce juste une petite vengeance ? J'en doute de plus en plus... ça... c'est trop réaliste. Ce n'est pas un jeu, mais j'ai l'impression que... pour la chose qui me suit, c'en est un.

Je dégluti en me concentrant pour essayer d'entendre des bruits de pas autres que les miens. Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Pourtant, quelque chose me suivait. Quelque chose de silencieux. Comme si... il se téléportait.

Un grincement se fit entendre, provenant de devant moi. J'entrais dans un aire de jeux, entièrement cachée dans la forêt et éclairée par les rayons pâles de la Lune, qui donnaient à l'air une ambiance mystérieuse et terrifiante. Je recherchai la source du bruit que j'avais entendu et m'apercevais qu'il s'agissait d'une balançoire, à l'autre bout du parc. Je m'en approchai et discerna un visage blanc qui disparut immédiatement dans les ténèbres. J'hésitai entre faire demi-tour et partir en courant ou continuer à avancer. Sachant très bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose là-bas, je choisis la seconde option. Si c'était une page, je devais absolument la récupérer !

Une fois que je fus arrivé au niveau des balançoires, le désespoir me submergea. Il n'y ait rien, aucune page. Alors que j'allais fouiller les autres manèges, j'éclairais par inadvertance les arbres derrière la balançoire... et la page accrochée sur l'un d'eux. Son message me glaça le sang.

Suivi

Quelque chose me suivait bel et bien. Mais par qui ? Ou plutôt... par quoi ? Je récupérai la page et parti de l'aire de jeu pour retourner dans la forêt. Je sais ce que je suis censé faire : trouver les quatre pages restantes et partir d'ici pour toujours.

Mais oui ! La personne qui m'a emmené ici, elle n'est pas venue à pied, donc il doit y avoir une route quelque part !

Je marchai sans m'arrêter pendant dix minutes, toujours accompagné par cette impression. Celle d'être suivi, surveillé, épié. Je sentais quelqu'un me regardait dans mon dos.

Il n'a pas de yeux, il ne peut pas me voir, me répétai-je.

Je voulais me retourner mais je n'osai pas. Par peur de le voir. Si je me retournais, il serait juste devant moi. Il s'approchait de moi, puis se stoppait. C'était un jeu pour lui.

La lumière de ma lampe se mit soudain à clignoter et je le regarda s'éteindre avec horreur. Jurant à voix haute, je tentais de la rallumer sans succès. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il maintenant ?!

Le seul endroit où il pourrait y avoir des piles est la maison. Mais je ne peux pas y retourner, j'ai eu de la chance la première fois, je n'en aurais sûrement pas la seconde fois.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration et remarqua en levant les yeux une lumière pâle, provenant d'entre les arbres devant moi.

« Étrange, me dis-je, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarquée plus tôt... »

Je m'en approchai rapidement pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des phares d'une voiture ! Je courais et ouvrai la portière à la volée, mon espoir disparaissant lorsque je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas les clés au contact. Pourquoi ?! Une voiture abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt... ils ont prévu quoi après ? Et il n'y a pas de téléphone portable non plus, juste de la poussière. J'allais claquer la porte lorsque je remarquai quelque chose sur le siège passager. Tendant le bras, j'attrapai les piles recouvertes de poussière. Je priaient mentalement pour qu'elles marchent tandis que j'échangeais les usées avec celles-ci.

« Oui ! » soufflai-je en voyant les arbres être éclairés par le faible faisceau lumineux.

Mais mes yeux se posèrent vite sur le page se trouvant par terre, sous quelques feuilles mortes, à quelques mètres de moi. Me tournant pour vérifier si la chose était là, j'avançais vers la page et la pris.

Laisse-moi seul

Un froid glacial me traversa et je sus que, de l'autre côté de la voiture, la forme noire et blanche me regardait faire. Et pendant un instant, je sentis les poils de ma nuques s'hérissaient tandis qu'un main froide s'en approchait.

Sans réfléchir, je me retournai et lui fit face, pour trouver la main blanche à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Je reculais d'un pas, puis d'un autre, les yeux encore rivés sur sa tête, rangeant la page dans ma poche. Puis, du coup, je partais en courant.

Rien de tout ça n'est une blague ! Mes amis ne m'avaient pas emmenés ici, ils n'avaient pas accroché les pages dans la forêt ! Cette… chose, si elle m'attrapait, elle me tuerait !

Ça aurait si simple si c'était le contraire.

Je ralentis pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration, tout en sachant très bien que, à pas plus de dix mètres, la chose me suivait encore et surveillait chacun de mes mouvements. Un rire sombre m'échappa.

« Je suis en train de devenir fou... »

Je repris ma marche d'un rythme lent, espérant au fond, réussir à trouver les trois dernière pages et à foutre le camp d'ici. Depuis combien suis-je ici ? Même si il fait encore, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier depuis des heures...

Le vent de leva pour me répondre, le bruit du papier que l'on froisse se faisant entendre à partir d'un arbre devant moi. Ne me pressant même pas, j'arrachai facilement la page et j'eus un rire comique en la lisant.

Aidez-moi

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors je ris de plus belle. Comment... comment pourrai-je aider quelqu'un alors que j'ai moi-même besoin d'aide ?!

Et, continuant à rire, je me remis à marcher, me retournant de nombreuses fois pour voir la chose, toujours plus proche de moi. Fuir, c'est ce que je devrais faire... mais à quoi bon courir ?! Cette chose me suivait où que j'aille, depuis le début !

Mais je vais trouver les deux pages restantes. Je vais partir d'ici.

Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois dans l'aire de jeux, que je traversai sans adresser le moindre regard à la chose près du toboggan, pour emprunter un cheveux recouvert jouets cassés. Je regardais les poupées, les peluches et les ballons. Tous étaient déchirés, brisés, cassés. Levant la tête, je continuais mon chemin sans prêter plus d'attention aux jouets, mais mon regard fut attiré par l'un d'eux, un ours en peluche suspendu à une bronche par l'une de ses pattes, son ventre lacéré laissant dépassé un bout de papier. Je me mis sur la pointe et tirai sur le bras de l'ours, la déchirant. J'agrandis l'entaille sur le ventre de la peluche pour en sortir la page, laissant tomber l'ours au sol. Je posai à peine les yeux sur la page avant de la ranger dans ma poche.

No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!

Ces mots entourant le dessin de l'homme, de la chose, qui me suivait depuis le début.

Je souris en murmurant à moi-même :

« Plus qu'une... »

Mais ma joie fut stoppé quand un soudain mal de tête me prit et que ma vision se brouilla. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, ma vision se brouillant encore plus lorsque je vis la chose. Je me mettais à courir, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas la semer.

J'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?!

Je regardai derrière, m'horrifiant à la vue du personnage à quelques mètres seulement, continuant à fuir, la tête baissée, haletant.

« Laisse-moi ! » hurlai-je.

Je m'étais une nouvelle fois retourner, pour voir le monstre juste derrière moi. Criant à m'en casser la voix, je continuai à fuir, je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'avoir !

Il faut que je parte loin d'ici ! Que je fuis avant qu'il ne m'attrape ! Si ça devais arriver... !

Je trébuchai sur une racine dans ma course. Me relevant en observant la chose derrière moi, qui me regardait de derrière un arbre, son visage vierge visible dans la nuit noire. Je tremblai, figé sur place.

Il allait se rapprocher de moi, mais je me repris et me remis à courir. Je courais sans m'arrêter, passant devant la vieille maison, puis la structure en forme de croix. Je me retenais au moindre bruit, affolé.

« Laisse-moi partir ! » Hurlai-je quand je le voyais, mais tout le temps, il restait silencieux.

Alors, je reprenais ma course en haletant à travers mes larmes de peur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est quitter cet endroit.

Alors, je vis devant moi un arbre, bien plus grand que n'importe quel autre arbre de la forêt, mais surtout, je vis la page, accrochée sur son tronc. Debout à trois mètres de celle-ci, je me rendis compte que j'avais réussi. C'était la huitième page. Assuré, j'arrachai la page en riant de joie. Cependant, alors que je lisais les mots inscrits sur la page, mon sourire disparut. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je tournai la tête...

« Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! »

Pas d'échappatoire


End file.
